This invention pertains to the field of illumination. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable lighting product, portable lighting product circuitry, and a method for operating portable lighting product circuitry.
There exist numerous hand-held light sources such as miniature lights, hand-held flashlights, and light emitting diode (LED) flashlights. Most devices include a receptacle for containing a replaceable battery power supply. Some devices are disposable, and include an encased, single-use battery.
By way of example, one relatively compact light source from U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,396 to Puppo is illustrated in FIG. 1. More particularly, a miniature battery powered beacon 10 is disclosed in the form of an LED light source 14 surrounded by a body 16 that attaches to battery terminals 22, 24 on a conventional 9-volt battery. The beacon 10 is disclosed for use in dance performance and theatrical production to demarcate locations and/or obstructions on a stage, as well as off the stage. The body 16 uses male and female battery terminals 18, 20 to couple with respective female and male battery terminals 22, 24 on a traditional 9-volt battery 12 by axially inserting respective terminal pairs 18, 22 and 20, 24 together for a snap-fit engagement. However, such battery terminal pairs 18, 22 and 20, 24 are difficult to mate and demate. Furthermore, the female terminals 20, 22 tend to splay open and loosen when mated and demated multiple times with a male member 18, 24, which reduces the desirability of using such terminals 20, 22 to form an electrical connection for turning a light source on and off.
A compact and reusable portable lighting product provides a snap-fit connection with a female 9-volt battery terminal, uses the female terminal as a pivot point for a switching mechanism, and provides a switch by using an electrically conductive clasp that mates and demates with an adjacent male terminal of a 9-volt battery terminal, as the lighting product is rotated relative to the battery.
According to one aspect, a portable lighting product includes a lamp and a lamp holder. The lamp holder has a positive terminal and a negative terminal spaced from the positive terminal for connection with respective terminals on a power source. One of the terminals includes a snap-fit, pivotable, and electrically conductive battery terminal. Another of the terminals includes an electrically conductive clasp configured to mate in urgable engagement with a terminal of a power source.
According to another aspect, a portable lighting product includes a light source, a pivotal electrical connector, a clip electrical connector, and a support member. The light source has a pair of electrical leads. The pivotal electrical connector communicates with a first electrical lead and is configured to axially mate with a first battery terminal of a power supply. The clip electrical connector is spaced from the pivotal electrical connector and communicates with a second electrical lead. The clip is configured to mate and demate with a second battery terminal of a power supply. The support member carries the pivotal electrical connector, the clip electrical connector, and the light source.
According to yet another aspect, a portable lighting product includes at least one light-emitting diode (LED), conductive circuitry, and a switch mechanism. The at least one LED has a positive lead and a negative lead. The conductive circuitry is carried by a substrate and communicates with the positive lead and the negative lead. The switch mechanism is provided in series with the LED via the conductive circuitry. The switch mechanism includes a pivotal electrical connector and a clip electrical connector. The pivotal electrical connector is configured to mate with a first battery terminal of a battery. The clip electrical connector is configured to mate and demate with a second battery terminal of a battery responsive to rotation of the conductive circuitry and substrate relative to the battery about the pivotal electrical connector.
According to even another aspect, a method is provided for operating portable lighting product circuitry. The method includes: providing a portable lighting product including a lamp on a support member having a pivotable battery terminal and a conductive clasp spaced from the battery terminal, the battery terminal mated in urgable engagement with a female battery terminal of a battery also having a second battery terminal spaced-apart from the female battery terminal; and changing an operating state of the portable lighting product between on and off by rotating the portable lighting product relative to the battery about the pivotable battery terminal to engage and disengage the clasp with the second battery terminal of the battery.
According to yet even another aspect, a portable lighting product is provided for an electrical power source having snap terminals. The portable lighting product includes an electro-optical transducer, a structural member, one mating terminal, another mating terminal, and connective circuitry. The structural member is configured to support the electro-optical transducer. The one mating terminal is configured for mating with one snap terminal of the power source. The another mating terminal is configured for mating and demating with another snap terminal of the power source. The connective circuitry is carried by the structural member for connecting the electro-optical transducer with the one mating terminal and the another mating terminal. The structural member is pivotably free about an axis of the one snap terminal via the one mating terminal. The structural member includes a switch for opening and closing a circuit with the another mating terminal by pivoting the structural member about the one snap terminal to mate and demate respectively via the another mating terminal with the another snap terminal of the power source.